


[podfic] I loved you first by pinkwithoutplot

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostitute Dean, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the crack in their bedroom door, Sam watches the way the golden strands of his brother’s hair are wound tightly around the stranger’s fingers, like wedding bands, unspeakably intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I loved you first by pinkwithoutplot

**Text:** [I Loved You First](http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com/10331.html)

 **Author:** pinkwithoutplot

 **Reader:** alexadean

 ** **Pairing:**** Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean UST

 ** **Rating:**** NC-17

 ** **Warnings:**** prostitution, underage sex, dirty talk, dash of crossdressing.

****Summary:** ** _Through the crack in their bedroom door, Sam watches the way the golden strands of his brother’s hair are wound tightly around the stranger’s fingers, like wedding bands, unspeakably intimate._

**Click here:[|MP3|](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/EOOLYmrNy/I_loved_You_First.mp3.html) **Length:** 00:12:20 **

**[ ](http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/alexa_dean/media/Young%20Jensen/6d67e3ed-1de6-42a2-9ca6-92f70004c7b4_zps29e3d911.jpg.html) **


End file.
